Shizuka Ryu
by NerdyNinjaGirl
Summary: In english the title can be translated to Calm and Quiet Life.This is about a girl,Rui,whose brother is sick and on the verge of dieing,so she takes his spot in the army to pay for his medicine.Later she learns about a mysterious creature, the White Wolf.
1. Prologue

This story was written by my friend, GL, and I thought it was amazing so here it goes. ^ ^

* * *

Prologue

Some say that there is no such thing as eternal life, such as the legendary White Wolf. Whose face is painted on Japan's most ancient temple. Is this creature real? Or not? You can't really put your finger on it.

Some claim that they have seen the White wolf, but others cannot believe it. Humans are all like this. They won't believe until they have seen. I proclaim that the White Wolf is real. It exists. Why do I say that as if I'm stating a fact?

Because I am the White Wolf.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gender Bender

Chapter 1: The Gender Bender

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm a girl, yet I've passed as a male soldier for the Japanese army. I've just can't believe this!

Okay so here's the story:

First, my brother, who's 21, got sick and his wife doesn't have the money to buy the medicine. My brother was supposed to go to the army, and I heard that if you help out a lot, then you'll get some money sent to your family or whoever you want the money to go to.

That's why I'm stuck here today, in the stinky, crowded male filled pickup truck. Can you believe that? If I'm caught, I'll get beheaded on the spot! Well I guess I have to do this for my brother.

My attention suddenly snaps back to the real world as the old, beat up truck coughs to a stop.

"Everyone, off!" the general orders.

The men do as they were told. All marching off and into what looked like the training are. Oh boy, I'd be all muscle by the time I get out of here.

I groan at the thought of my small lean body, horrendously changed to a body builder's. That groan was a mistake. The general probably thought I was groaning at all the training courses because he started walking up to me.

"Hey pretty boy, what were you just groaning at?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"I-I ….." I stammered, trying helplessly to think of a good reason.

"Hehe. Are my training courses scaring you?" he roared slapping my back

That really hurt.

"Show me your paper, boy." The general stretched out his long fingers.

I shuffled for the paper that had my brother's information on it. Yes, I was pretending to be my brother to get into the army.

When I handed him my paper, he scanned his eyes over them, then back to me, over the papers, then back to me. Oh I hated those piercing black eyes!

When he was finally done reading the paper, he shoved it back at me.

"Do well at this army, Akira," the general grunted, turning to his other new soldiers.

I hated my general already. I still felt his dark eyes on me even though he had his back to me, marching away.

Oh well, just think of Akira, Rui.

Atta girl, Rui, just think of Akira

* * *

Next chapter: Shinji


	3. Chapter 2: Shinji

Chapter 2: Shinji

I was exhausted. I just came back from a two hour training session. How was I going to make it for a year? Oh, I'm gonna cry!

I walk into one of the bathroom stalls, avoiding guys dressing into their pajamas. I really can't live like this! I sigh. Just think Akira. If you don't do this, he'll die within ten months.

After I was done changing, I hesitated on opening the stall door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. I just walked straight, not looking at any of the changing guys, singing to my favorite song in my head. That wasn't a very wise decision. I ran straight into a tall guy.

"Ow," I backed away rubbing my forehead.

"Are you okay?" gasped a gentle voice.

I looked up to find a beige haired, hazel eyed hottie looking at me with large concerned eyes.

"I-I'm okay," I stuttered foolishly.

I hate when I do that… I've gotta stop stuttering and stammering in front of cute guys!

"Are you sure?" he asked holding me by my arms, and examining my forehead.

"I-I'm alright, really," I spat out, pulling away.

"Well then, that was a lousy way to meet. Hi, my name's Shinji. What's yours?" he extended his hand awaiting me to shake it.

I quickly took it. "I'm Ru- I mean, Akira," I corrected myself.

"Hey Akira, what's your dorm number?"

"It's 717. It's all the way down the hall," I replied, pointing down the long hallway.

"Really, mine's 718. My dorm's right across from yours," he smiles.

"I'm glad they changed the dorm rules that you had to share rooms though. I like my privacy," I nodded

Shinji laughed. "Well how old are you?"

We started walking to our dorms.

"Well, you might not believe it, but I'm 21," I lied, using my brothers age.

"Really, I'm 21 too,"

"Yeah but I look a lot younger than I am," I laughed, "I wonder how old I looked to you?"

"I thought, well, don't get offended, but I thought you were 17," he blushed, "'I'm sorry, I have a weird way of looking at things."

"That's okay; I get mistaken for a middle schooler often," I answered truthfully.

We walked to our dorms in silence after that. When we finally reached our dorms, we told each other goodnight and headed inside.

Once I safely closed my door, I packed away my stuff, washed up, then climbed into bed. Oh, after all that training, this hard, lumpy bed felt like a cloud. I fell asleep as soon my head touched the pillow.

* * *

Next chapter: Run


	4. Chapter 3: Run

Chapter 3: Run

Run, run, run . . . don't stop or they'll catch you . . . run . . .don't turn back . . . .

There was a whirl of green and chocolate brown as I ran with tremendous speed over rocks, under fallen trees, through the bushes, and past the silent creatures.

Run, run, run . . . don't slow down. Don't stop, keep running . . . if they catch you, they'll kill the forest and you!

Run, run, run, run, run!

* * *

I woke up sobbing, and I don't even why. What a scary dream. The fear in my nightmare was overwhelming, and I couldn't stop grasping for breathes as if I actually was that . . . wait, what was I in the dream? I don't know. I couldn't remember. And that was the scariest part.

* * *

Srry that this chapter was short but be expecting a new one soon ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Hiding

Chapter 4: Hiding

I hear them coming . . . They're scaring off all the forest creatures . . . They carry death machines with them . . . Guns . . . Tranquilizers . . . Traps . . . they'll destroy everything in the forest just to meet their greedy needs….

A group of 7 men pass by my hiding place. They blabber a whole bunch of nonsense. They've been searching for four hours . . . a woman runs around handing out vitamins to nourish the hunting men.

How much longer must this go on? I want to help my forest, my home. But I haven't full-filled my job yet. I must not pass away before I have achieved my goal and my reasons. If it hadn't been my reason, I would have died or been captured for the sake of my home and all sorts of creatures that live there.

But now's not my time. I've got to keep going.

I'll probably need to last around forever to achieve this goal, which is probably impossible since there are such greedy people.

Still my life can't end here.

* * *

Next chapter: Getting Along


End file.
